


Confession

by Witch_Nova221



Series: Good Omens Celebration 2020 [9]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Fluff and Angst, GOC2020, Gen, Good Omens Celebration 2020, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:13:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24097126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Witch_Nova221/pseuds/Witch_Nova221
Summary: After the Armageddon that wasn't, Crowley and Aziraphale spend what could be their last night on earth at Crowley's flat and the night leads to a long awaited conversation. Written for the Good Omens Celebration on the theme of doubt.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Good Omens Celebration 2020 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1728172
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36
Collections: Good Omens Celebration





	Confession

Crowley rubbed at his eyes as he woke, convinced he could still feel the grit from the burning Bentley despite having scrubbed himself raw before climbing into bed. He fumbled for his phone, frowning at the hour before he rolled over. He sat up, fully awake, as he realised Aziraphale was absent from the chair he had taken as his own when Crowley's fatigue had overcome him after the events of the day.

'Angel,' he called, hoping he would hear him shuffle in or call from the kitchen but the icy finger of dread began to creep up his back as he heard nothing. 

He climbed out of bed, stretching senses way beyond mortal capabilities as he sought any trace of either Heaven or Hell, fearing that the reprieve they had longed for was shorter lived than they'd hoped. 

'Aziraphale,' he ventured again, cursing the sleek corridors of his flat as they bounced his own voice back to him, 'Angel?'

'In here, my dear.'

Crowley's breath left him in a rush as he hurried to his sparse living room, finding the angel perched awkwardly on the sofa that had been designed for its look rather than comfort. 

'Was I snoring?' he asked, cursing his flippancy as he saw Aziraphale tense, 'Angel? Everything alright?'

Aziraphale shook his head. 'Too many thoughts,' he said, 'I was restless and I didn't want to wake you. Sorry if I alarmed you.'

Crowley crossed his arms over his chest, sitting down beside him. 'Was worried they'd come for you,' he said, 'Think the only reason I got to sleep was because my body didn't give me a choice. At the risk of a silly question, what's on your mind?'

Aziraphale sighed. 'The coming days,' he said, 'What could happen. Whether what we've planned will even work. I can't... I'm scared.'

'Just scared,' said Crowley, bumping his shoulder with his own, 'I'm bloody terrified.'

'I don't want this to be over. Not when I've finally broken free of them. Not when... I have so many regrets. I have wasted my life doing what they wanted and now... it's not fair.'

'Hey,' said Crowley gently, 'We'll beat them.'

'How can you be so sure?'

'Because if I'm not, I'll cry.'

'We might die tomorrow,' said Aziraphale sadly, 'My heart feels so heavy.'

'Talk to me,' said Crowley, 'I'm not much of a confessor but if I makes things easier, talk to me.'

'Where do I begin, when so much I have to confess...' said Aziraphale, before he sighed, 'No, I have to be brave. If tonight is all I have left, then I will be brave at last. My confession comes to a singular point and it is this. For six thousand years, I have pushed away the most wonderful and precious person in my life in the ridiculous belief that it would keep him safe. Now, at the end, I realise I have wasted so many years when I could have been happy if only I'd been brave enough to show you how much...'

Crowley pressed his fingers to the angel's lips, stilling his words. He saw the alarm in Aziraphale's eyes and hoped his smile dispelled it as he moved his fingers from his lips to his cheek. 'I've always known,' he said, catching the errant tear that fell from the angel's eye with the pad of his thumb, 'Aziraphale I've always known and I've always known why we have had to be the way we are as well. Tonight though, if that is all we have, let's be the us we both want.'

Aziraphale trembled beneath his hands but his eyes went from alarmed to determined as he spoke.

'Kiss me?' he said, blushing beneath Crowley's fingers.

Crowley smiled, 'Thought you'd never ask.'


End file.
